bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Wavern
Wavern (original version ) is a Bakugan with no attribute. She is one of the White Ones and Naga's twin sister. She is Joe's Guardian Bakugan and Drago's main love interest. Information Description She held the Infinity Core inside of her, protecting it from Naga, who held the Silent Core. She is kind, even though she is an outcast to the other Bakugan. She has no Attribute, but has pop-up effects that are similar to those of Haos-attributed Bakugan. She is also Joe Brown's Guardian Bakugan. She used the power of the Infinity Core to cure Joe and get him out of the hospital. He later was able to use only her to defeat Masquerade in a battle. She and Drago had been going out on dates before the Infinity Core incident. It started when Drago slipped between the attributed world and he met Naga and Wavern. He kept visiting her ever since. She still has affection towards him. Her pet name for him is "Dragoruny." Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers When Naga fused with the Silent Core, it took over him and broke the balance, causing a massive shockwave, that sent the Infinity Core flying into Wavern. The two collided and Wavern and the Infinity Core fused together and went to Earth. When Joe was in the hospital he kept seeing visions of Wavern telling him not to let Naga get the Infinity Core. When Joe moved to Wardington City (Osaka in the Japanese Version), Wavern came to him and told him about Naga and the Silent Core. Right before she died she gave Drago the Infinity Core to defeat Naga. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Wavern appeared in episode 42 first in as a memory alongside Nova Lion when Drago thought of the sacrifices made to save New Vestroia in the first series. She appeared towards the end of the episode encouraging Drago not to give up as the Bakugan Termination System was set off. Her words helped Drago absorb the Six Attribute Energies into his body, destroying the system and evolving into Helix Dragonoid. Her words saved Drago from death. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge According to the Teletoon website and Wikipedia, Wavern will make an appearance in episode 11 Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. ; Ability Cards * Spirit Eye Flash: Reverses the Gate Card's effect. (Infinity Core) * Big Bang Blaze: Wavern can nullify any gate card or ability and reuse an ability she already used. (Infinity Core) * Shining Pyrus: Wavern can switch the G Powers of her opponent and herself. (Infinity Core) Game Wavern was released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes. Trivia *Wavern appears to be based off the mystical creature Wyvern, a reptile-dragon like creature whose arms are connected to the wings. Also their names are very similar. *If you can see closely Wavern's sphere body, the Darkus symbol is shown. *When she gained the Infinity Core she didnt evolve like Infinity Dragonoid or have a core on her chest in Ball or Bakugan Form, *Naga is a Darkus Bakugan since he had the Silent Core, so she might have been a Haos Bakugan, as shown during Joe's battle with Masquerade where she was identified by the Bakupod as a Haos Bakugan. *Her abilities have things to do with fire and light (Pyrus and Haos) for some reason. *Wavern will be the second main character Bakugan to appear in Mechtanium Surge - the first being Preyas. Gallery Anime File:Wavern.jpg|Wavern in Ball Form wavernball.PNG|Wavern in Ball Form File:Wavern_Ball.JPG|Wavern in Ball Form File:Wavern_Dragon.JPG|Wavern in Bakugan Form waverebakuform.PNG|Wavern in Bakugan Form waverebgbang.PNG|Wavern using ability Big Bang Blaze wavervshiningpyrus.PNG|Wavern using ability Shining Pyrus wavereyeflash.PNG|Wavern using ability Spirit Eye Flash waverevscenti.PNG|Wavern vs. Darkus Centipoid waverecantholdon.PNG|Wavern can't hold on the power of the Infinity Core. wavervshydra.PNG|Wavern vs. Dual Hydranoid wavervataackinh.PNG|Wavern attacking Dual Hydranoid wavervsnaga.PNG|Wavern vs. Silent Naga wavervsprotectedskyress.PNG|Storm Skyress trying to protect Wavern from Silent Naga. waverndeath.PNG|Wavern dying after Ultimate Dragonoid attacked her on her request. wavernsep6.PNG|Wavern reminded by Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 6. wavernperfectcore.PNG|Wavern inside the light of the Perfect Core waverncrossdrago.PNG|Wavern encouraging Cross Dragonoid. wavervintermiss.PNG|Wavern and Joe in Bakugan Intermission 00567.jpg|Wavern Bakugan ep 33 f.png Bakugan ep 34 d.png Bakugan ep 34 e.png Bakugan ep 34 c.png Bakugan ep 35 a.png Bakugan ep 36 10.png Wavern_stand.png|Wavern Standing Wavern's refelction.png Big bang Blaze card.png|Wavern's Big Bang Blaze card Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Game File:Wavern-ventus-pearl.jpg|Pearl Ventus Wavern File:Bakugan_battle_gear.jpg|Haos Wavern File:Ventus_Aquos_Wavern.jpg File:Aquos_Ventus_Wavern.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (10).jpg de:Wavern Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge